My Kind of Town (Chicago Is) - SS&M PT 3
by mindluver
Summary: Part 3 of The Story of Spencer and Me: After seeing Reid's mom in Vegas and receiving her blessing on their nuptials, the two decide to make a stop on the way home. It's time to tell the Morgan women about the wedding. How will they take the news? (Slash/AU/Language/Adult Situations)


_Part 3 of The Story of Spencer and Me: After seeing Reid's mom in Vegas and receiving her blessing on their nuptials, the two decide to make a stop on the way home. It's time to tell the Morgan women about the wedding. How will they take the news? (Slash/AU/Language/Adult Situations)_

 _A/N: Thank you for reading PT 2, and I hope you'll enjoy PT 3. DJQ – love you and thank you for your review! I don't own Criminal Minds._

…

SS&M – Part 3: My Kind of Town (Chicago Is)

…

"I'm not sure this is the best idea, Derek," Spencer complained as they settled into coach for a flight to Chicago to surprise Fran Morgan and his sisters, who would be totally blindsided. Morgan had only ever talked about women, so bringing home a guy…a guy he'd married …would be new. Morgan was counting on the fact they loved him and would accept his choice as the best thing for him.

"Baby, don't worry. It's gonna be fine. They've already met you, remember? They'll be fine," Morgan lied.

They'd made love at the hotel before they packed up their things to head back to DC. Morgan squirmed a little as he remembered it.

" _You don't have to do this, Derek. I realize this is so far out of your comfort zone, and really, I don't need it," Spencer told him as Derek lubed his fingers and began preparing himself because Spencer was hesitating. Derek wasn't going to hear of it…he wanted his to be claimed just as he'd claimed his husband._

" _No, I want to do this Spence. Why are you so freaked out? Have you ever topped?" he asked._

 _He saw the faint blush on his husband's cheeks, and he smiled. He was so fucking happy he'd married Spencer Reid he couldn't begin to articulate it._

" _No, Derek, as you know, I haven't and I'm afraid I'll be bad at it." He saw Spencer look everywhere but at him, and he wouldn't tolerate it._

" _You're mine. I want to feel like I'm yours, baby boy. If you hate it, then we never have to do it again, but I want to feel you inside me. I have issues with it, but if I can have one happy memory associated with having someone I love inside me, I'll be fine," he explained, leaning forward to kiss Spencer._

 _He placed Spencer on the bed under him, and he proceeded to take control, which his husband allowed without hesitation. After he rode the younger man until they both exploded, they took a warm bath and held each other. It was incredible._

"You okay?" Spencer teased as Derek felt the smack to his ass as he stowed their carry-ons before he sat down in his seat.

"You're really a bad boy, aren't you?" Derek asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

Spencer laughed. "Oh, yes, _I'm_ a bad boy. How long have you known me?" he asked.

"Not long enough, Dr. Morgan. Take a nap. We'll need to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed to deal with my momma and sisters. You, my pretty husband, are going to be a total surprise. Sleep well, baby boy." Derek closed his eyes, but he knew there was no way he'd ever be able to sleep. His mother's acceptance was important, and if she didn't…well, he wasn't sure what he'd do. His sisters, however, were a lesser concern.

…

When the plane landed at O'Hare, Morgan leaned over and kissed Spencer, who was out like a light. "Dr. Morgan…time to wake up," he whispered as he kissed the man on the cheek, moving down to his neck where he gently bit him.

Spencer jerked awake and looked around, smiling when he saw Derek's face. "Hello, baby boy. We're landing. You okay?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, yeah...yes, I'm fine, but I need to use the lav. Is it too late?" Spencer asked.

Derek pointed to the seatbelt sign. "Can you wait a few minutes? We're actually on approach," he enlightened.

"Fuck. I miss the jet," Spencer complained as he moved to discreetly press against his crotch, causing Derek to laugh.

"As soon as we land, I'll move so you can hit the head, baby. So, let's talk about how we're gonna deal with my momma. She's gonna want details, and my sisters will want _inappropriate_ details, so I suggest we tell them as little as possible.

"I'd like us to check into the hotel before we go to Mom's. It's near her house…well, not too near. She lives in a pretty shitty neighborhood, but she's lived there my whole life. It was my pop's beat, and she couldn't begin to move away after he was killed because she was really a stabilizing force in the neighborhood. Anyway, I've made us a reservation at a Hyatt. I'll drop you and our luggage at the hotel and then go talk to my mother and my sisters," Morgan told his new husband.

Spencer was silent until after the plane taxied to the gate. Once the seatbelt sign was off, Morgan hopped up to allow Spencer to hurry to the lav. Morgan chuckled as he pulled out their carry-ons from the overhead bins and stood in line to disembark the plane.

He saw Spencer waiting for him at the front of the plane, speaking quietly with a beautiful brunette who actually reminded Morgan of Prentiss. It was then he wondered why they hadn't heard from anyone on the team except for Hotch and Garcia, but there was one more mountain to climb before they got to the altitude of dealing with their friends and co-workers.

Once they were in the airport, Spencer followed Derek to the car rental desk. They both registered as drivers, and when they walked out to the parking lot, Spencer laughed when he saw a black Denali. "You're as bad as Hotch," Spencer teased as they tossed their bags into the back of the vehicle.

"Dr. Morgan, you can't go wrong with a GM vehicle. So, I'll drop you at…" he began.

Reid cornered him before they got into the vehicle. "Do you seriously think I'd allow you to go alone into a situation where your family might not accept you because you married me? You don't know me very well, love. We slay the dragons together."

Morgan pulled him closer and kissed his husband gently. He was so happy to have Spencer's support, and he felt guilty for ever doubting it. They were a family now, and Morgan was going to have to adjust. He actually looked forward to it.

…

"So this is the 'hood. That's the community center…well, you remember it from being here. Anyway, Mom had a little work done around the house at my suggestion and assistance. It's been re-sided with vinyl because it's ridiculous to paint clapboard every other year. Anyway, um, maybe we take off our rings and keep them in our pockets until I haul up the balls to explain things?

"It's not you, baby. It's me, okay? They don't know I've been gay my whole life, and Mom just found out that shit with Buford earlier in the year. I just…I don't want them to think because I was molested I was influenced, okay? I've been gay my whole life, and what happened with him didn't have any influence one way or the other except to make me determined to protect kids from that type of abuse if I can. It's you and me, okay?" he asked as he turned off the engine of the SUV.

Spencer took off his ring, kissing it before he pulled out his wallet and put it inside. He placed the wallet in his back pocket and turned to Derek, showing him a glowing smile. "Whatever you need, Mr. Reid. Oh! That rhymed! Let's go," Spencer ordered as he hopped out of the SUV and walked to the front.

He chucked Derek on the arm and they both laughed. "Okay, maybe we don't have to be _those_ guys. You know, don't you, when we get back to Quantico, we won't be able to wear our rings at work. If we even hint we're a couple, one of us is gone. What will we do?" Spencer asked.

"Let's think about it, okay?" Morgan suggested. They reached a silent agreement and went to the small front porch. Morgan knocked twice and then unlocked the door, pulling Reid in behind him.

"Momma?" he yelled. He heard a scramble from upstairs and when his nephew, Isaiah, ran down, Morgan grabbed him and hoisted him up into his arms.

"Where's your crabby momma? Where's grandma?" he asked as he jostled the boy.

The boy seemed to fixate on Spencer, and when Derek turned, he saw his younger husband's face was flush, just the way he loved to see it. "Who'dat?" the boy asked.

Derek laughed. "You sound like JJ's boyfriend Will LaMontagne, you little cajun. That's Spencer, my best friend in the whole wide world. Where's your momma?" he asked the boy again.

"Up 'dere. Grammy's sewin' Momma's dress. Aunt Desi let me play with your logs," the five-year old told him. Morgan laughed and put the boy on his shoulders. "Come on, Spence. Let's go up." He grabbed Reid's hand and dragged him up the stairs behind him, supporting the boy with his other hand on the child's back.

They found the women in Sarah's old room which his mother had turned into sewing room. Desi was in the corner with a textbook, which didn't surprise Derek. She wanted to go to medical school, and he was determined she would if he had anything to do with it.

He lowered Isaiah to the floor and walked into the room, seeing his mother and sisters surprised. "When did you get here?" "What are you doing here?" "Why didn't you call first?"

He laughed as he hugged them all, knowing it was a surprise, but he was happy they were happy to see him. "What's going on? That looks like a wedding dress," he stated without answering their questions. _One thing at a time._

His mother pulled away from his embrace and noticed Spencer hovering in the hallway. "Oh, Dr. Reid! It's so nice to see you. Derek didn't tell us he was coming, let alone bringing company, but it's nice to have you here," Fran offered with a smile.

"Th-thank you, Mrs. Morgan. I'm sorry we just dropped in, but we were in the area," Reid offered, looking at Derek with a bewildered look.

Morgan laughed. "Actually, we were in Vegas for a case, but we decided to make a side-stop on our way back to Quantico. We have a few days off, and I wanted to see you. So, what's with the wedding dress, Sarah?" He could see Spencer was relieved, and in turn, he was relieved.

"Andrew proposed," Sarah stated.

Morgan immediately tensed. Andrew had been her college boyfriend who got her pregnant with Isaiah and then left the state. Fucker went to New York, and last Derek knew, he hadn't been in touch.

"Wait a damn minute. That fucker's back in the picture? Since when?" he snapped. He heard three voices hissing at him for his language because of Isaiah, but he didn't care. He turned to see Spencer was in the floor with his nephew, so he felt he could speak freely enough because the boy would be distracted.

"Enlighten me, baby sister," he commanded of Sarah.

"Derek, you never listened to anything I told you after I said I was pregnant. Andrew and I never broke up, okay? He transferred to Dartmouth for his law degree. He sent me money for Sayah, and he just moved back to Chicago. He and I have been seeing each other again. It's just been a long pause in our relationship. He's ready to step in and be the husband and the father he wasn't able to be, and I'm happy about it.

"Of course, you, Mr. One-Night-Stand wouldn't know jack nothin' 'bout bein' part of a couple. You don't couple with any whore more than one night, so you just go on and hate 'cause I'm gonna live my life without your approval," she snapped at him.

He looked at her and his mother, who had tears in her eyes, and he knew lashing out wasn't the way to go. He turned to his baby sister, Desiree, and smiled at her. "Baby girl, would you mind taking Sayah downstairs? I'll talk to you in a hot minute, but I need to talk to these two first," he explained.

Spencer grabbed the little boy and smiled as he headed for the hallway. "I'll take him downstairs so you can talk to all of them at once."

Morgan laughed, knowing his husband wanted the hell outta dodge. "Sorry, but you don't get off the hook, Dr. Morgan. Desi?" he asked.

He could see she was confused, but she took the adorable little boy downstairs. Derek pulled Spencer back into the room by the back of his shirt and closed the door. He turned his husband to look into his eyes, and he smiled. "Take deep breaths. I don't think it's gonna be as bad as you're imaginin', baby boy."

He then turned to his mother and sister with a glowing smile. "Spencer and I got married a few days ago. I've been in love with him for years, and I was lucky enough to find out he felt the same way. So, Sarah, I know how it feels to be in love, but I'd caution you to be sure it's the sticking kind of love. If he didn't stick with you when Sayah was born, baby sister, what makes you think Andrew will stick around now?"

Of course, his question went unanswered as the Morgan women attacked the two of them with hugs and kisses. Derek was happy for the warm reception, and he could tell Spencer was surprised at it, but in his heart, Derek knew his mother and sisters would never disown him over loving someone who surprised them. They just weren't those kinds of people.

…

"OH MY GOD!" Sarah shrieked, not surprisingly to Morgan. Spencer was showing them the pictures Randall and Graham had sent from their wedding. Derek could see his mother wasn't exactly thrilled as she looked at them, but he'd address it with her in private. Desiree wasn't saying anything.

"I know, he's so handsome," Spencer gushed as he flicked through the photos on his tablet to one of Derek's favorites. It was on his tablet as well, and he'd made it his screensaver. They were kissing after the pronouncement, and they were both smiling. It was an amazing moment they'd cherish for the rest of their lives.

"Well, well, I'm shocked he'd kiss you on the mouth, Dr. Reid. Tell me, Derek, when did you turn queer?" Desiree asked. He saw Spencer lockdown, and he could see his mother was upset at the pictures as well.

"I, uh, I need to make a call to, uh…please, excuse me," Spencer asked as he grabbed his phone and walked out the front door without looking back.

Derek looked at his mother and his little sister who was finishing up college with his help. He'd put both, Sarah and Desiree, through college so his mother could live on the pension his father had left her. She taught craft classes at a community center in Chicago, but she'd never held a job. He tried to make sure his mother and his sisters never wanted for anything. He'd never anticipated rejection from his family.

"Well, I never thought I'd be ashamed of my family, but right now? I am. I thought you'd accept me for the man I am, and that man is gay and happily married. Apparently, you don't give a shit about my life as long as you all have the life I'm providing. Well, we won't darken your doorway again," he stated.

He left the house to find Spencer sitting on the driveway behind the SUV. He knelt down and kissed Spencer's forehead. "I'm so sorry. You ready to go to the hotel? I have something I want us to do tomorrow, so I'm not ready to leave, but we're not going to stay here. They've embarrassed me enough."

He pulled Spencer from the ground and kissed him gently. He pulled back and smiled at the watery eyes in front of him. "This doesn't matter, okay? I don't care if I ever see them again. You're my family now, Spence. How tolerant of pain are you?"

He saw Spencer's eyebrows rise but the smile let him know his husband, Dr. Spencer Reid, would trust him, as much as he trusted the good doctor. That was all he needed to know.

…

"Are you sure this is sanitary?" Spencer asked which brought a laugh from Derek.

"Baby boy, this guy has given me all my tats, and I trust him to do right by us. Are you sure you're okay with this?" Morgan asked.

He saw Spencer take a deep breath and nod. "I like the idea. I hate needles, so can you sit and talk to me while I get it? I'll do the same for you, though I doubt you'll need it as much as me."

Derek kissed the man he loved and hugged him tightly. "I've always got your back, Dr. Morgan. So, you're okay with the design?"

Morgan had drawn up a design for the two of them. It was a drawing of two intertwined infinity circles with their names woven through it. They were getting them over their hearts, and Morgan was worried about Reid.

"I love the design, and as long as you'll sit with me and talk me down from freaking out, I'll sit here as long as it takes, Mr. Reid." They both laughed as Morgan pulled off Spencer's sweater and kissed over his heart. They couldn't wear their wedding rings at work because they had to keep things on the down-low, but they were going to bear the marks that would tie them together forever…happily together until the day they died, come hell or high water, family acceptance or not.

…

 _E/N: When I started writing this one, I expected Derek's family to be accepting, but as I went with it, it didn't play that way. It's amazing what the voices in my head make me do. I have a couple more parts to this story, but they definitely need some finishing touches. Stay tuned, please, and please review. People think the story's awful if there's only one review when over 200 of you have hit the story. It feeds my muse if I have feedback. ML_


End file.
